


[海贼王/鹰红]重逢（Chinese Language）

by wanqi0911



Category: One Piece
Genre: Chinese Language, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:41:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29939115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanqi0911/pseuds/wanqi0911
Summary: 断断续续写完的生日贺文，潦草，读起来不连贯，姑且是个心意。祝两位叔叔生日快乐！
Relationships: Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks/Dracule Mihawk
Kudos: 2





	[海贼王/鹰红]重逢（Chinese Language）

【鹰红】重逢

“……和之国那边，鬼岛内部暂时还没有什么新的消息传回来，可能是出了什么变数。”  
“既然路飞他们去了，这也不意外。对吧，贝克曼？”  
“不过，关于凯多和大妈结盟的消息，还是要重视。”  
“这是当然的……你说去了和之国的新人不止路飞一个？”  
“最恶世代的半数都在那里了，也包括那次把手臂丢在了这儿的那个基德。”  
“这是新时代的气息——我有些好奇路飞他们能对两个四皇的结盟造成多大影响。”  
“新时代么……那么，关于那个叫巴托洛米奥的年轻人，据说他就要离开我们的地界了，毕竟是烧过我们的旗帜的家伙，头儿怎么看？”  
“就是那条叫做‘前进·路飞前辈号’的海贼船吧？!”保持了一段时间严肃的雷德号船长终于笑了起来，“出息了啊，路飞!让我们干一杯吧，贝克曼！拉基！耶稣布！”  
这话得到了坐在不远处的胖子和狙击手的回应，他们举起酒杯，和香克斯遥相呼应，但贝克曼却不为所动。  
“怎么？还有什么没说完的事儿吗？”香克斯收起笑容，看了他一眼。  
“……还有一位不速之客踏足了我们保护一个的岛屿。”  
“值得你一提？”  
“从威胁性的角度来说，不值得。情报说他进入我们的领地几天了，但没有向此处靠近的意图。”贝克曼伸直了手臂，把那张有些发皱纸条扣在了香克斯面前的礁石上。  
红发的海贼不得不放下酒杯，再去拿起那张纸，他的目光扫过它，然后把它捏成了纸团。他转过头去看向风平浪静的海的远方，迎着阳光眯起了眼，把那团纸丢进了海里。  
接下来，他在和伙伴们举杯的间隙里，有几次不经意地转过头去眺望大海，那个纸团已经被退潮的海浪卷走了，捕捉不到踪迹了。

香克斯在侍者为他推开门的时候，多少感到一点不自在。要是依着红发海贼团的习惯，他和他的伙伴们断然不会在这种过分讲究的酒店里过夜，即使它是开在他保护的范围之内的，也经常招待来自世界各地的海贼们。  
他的到来让原本有些声响的大堂瞬间安静下来，香克斯环视了一圈，很轻易地找到了他此行的目标——那个人倚在椅子上，两只脚不讲究地架在桌子上，一顶带着羽毛的帽子扣在他面上，让人看不到他的模样。但这不重要，稍微有点见识的人，都不会不认识他身边那把巨大而华丽的黑刀。  
鹰眼的周遭没有人，也没有因为大堂里突如其来的寂静而有所反应，但香克斯知道他必然没有睡着。他微笑着向闻讯而来的酒店老板点了点头，把食指比在嘴边，眨了眨眼，做了个不必接近和寒暄的示意，然后径直走向了那张只坐了一个人的桌子。  
“嗨，好久不见，鹰眼。”他拉开离假寐的人最近的一张椅子，坐了下来，单手拔下还剩下半瓶的红酒瓶瓶塞，“你在等我吗？”  
他听到了一些抽气的声音，眼见着他的老对头动了动，伸手拿起了那顶帽子，转过头来看了他一眼。  
“不算。”他得到了意料之中的诚实回答，然后有听到了令他笑起来的后半句，“不过，我不意外你会来。”  
香克斯在那双没有温度的金色眼眸的注视下，直接拿起剩下的半瓶红酒，一气喝光了。“那……”他忍不住吐了口酒气，“换个地方说话？”  
在对方眯起眼睛正要回答之前，他有些索然无味地放下酒瓶，轻轻摇了摇手，“知道你要说什么啦，我指的不是出去打一场。”  
他们的身边顿时出现了一些舒气的声音，香克斯的余光瞥到了还没有离开的酒店老板，注意到他正在擦汗，这让他有些歉然。

“我该说‘对你所遭遇的变故深表同情’吗？”香克斯直接坐在了床上，看着锁好了卧室的门的米霍克抱着臂转过身来，他盯着那张丝毫没有表情变化的脸，忍不住露出了一个极其张扬的笑容，“还是该说‘恭喜’呢，海贼乔拉可尔·米霍克？”  
“都不必。”米霍克扬了扬眉，“这不过是迟早都要发生的事情。”  
这让香克斯想起米霍克刚当上七武海时，他们的那一次交流。

“你是在……”那时的他低下头，看了看自己空空的左臂，“为路飞的事赌气吗？”这一问他说得有些困难，并且不确定自己想听到、或是不想听到怎样的回答，但他不屑于对米霍克拐弯抹角，而对方也一样。  
“不算是。”  
他于暗中松了口气，又听到对方那冷静而平淡的语调，“一切都开始无聊了……无论你还是我，都在不自觉地成为世界秩序的一部分。”  
“你可以不说这么让人丧气的话吗？！”但当米霍克想要继续他的演说时，没人阻止得了，香克斯一直很怀疑那些宣传鹰眼沉默寡言的人都是怎么回事。  
“我只是做了个看热闹的机会多点的选择——如果你对那个孩子没看走眼，那么，我想这也不会太长久。”  
这句话让香克斯所有的不满与恼怒都无从表达了，最后，他们索性用另一种更加坦诚的方式“彻夜长谈”了。

香克斯想到这么一句“不会太长久”，转眼间就是十几年，他一时不知该感叹时间过得太快或太慢。总之，与那时无异，米霍克依然还是会用极其无趣的方式熄灭他的火，让他的打趣、挑衅或是嘲笑都变得索然无味，然而——  
他把目光投向米霍克，笑着向他勾了勾食指，然后低下头，开始解自己的腰带。他果然也等到了对方的靠近，有金属敲地的声音，那是被安置好的黑刀。床的另一边陷了下去，有一双手从他肋下穿过来，抱住了他的腰。长着茧的十指按在了他的手上，让香克斯停下了动作。  
“你没有别的事要说了？”  
香克斯愣了愣，一时不知该如何回答。他顺着那双手臂的力量躺了下来，依然背对着对方。他感到米霍克贴了过来，就索性向后仰过去，靠上了对方一向裸露在外的胸，隔着衬衫，他感受得到背后的温度与平稳极了的心跳。  
“凯多和夏洛特·玲玲结盟的事，你知道了吗？”  
“知道。”  
香克斯并不意外，也不去探究鹰眼又是从哪里得到的情报。  
“不说两句为我打气的话吗？”他微微挑起嘴角。  
“你不需要。”他感到包在他手上的手指轻轻收束了一下。  
“……路飞和你那个绿头发的小伙子，这会儿也在和之国吧。”  
“不打几场硬仗，是没法进步的。”  
“你不担心吗？”  
“和你一样。”  
这个回答让香克斯笑起来，像是心里有什么终于落下去了，他自然而然地打开了话匣子。“前些天，有个狂妄的年轻人烧了我一个岛上的海贼旗。”  
“这是家常便饭吧。”  
“对啊，本该教育他一下，可是当我看到了他们海贼船的照片——”他忍不住大笑起来，“他们的船头上有个大大的路飞，原来那是个草帽海贼团的粉丝俱乐部，你能想象吗？”  
“我有所耳闻。”  
“拉基结婚了，和我们岛上的一个姑娘，我们在一个无人岛上办了场婚礼……可比玲玲被搅黄的那场圆满多啦！”  
“他减肥成功了？”  
“怎么可能？”香克斯笑着摇了摇手，“不过，这事儿让耶稣布暗自伤神了一阵子。”  
“这也难免。”  
“他的儿子现在也在路飞那儿，就是那个狙击王！你知道吧？”  
“你说过几次了。”  
……

香克斯察觉到自己正在眉飞色舞时才停了下来，他向米霍克说的最后一件趣闻是洛克之星不知从哪打听到了贝克曼的生日，并且给他的大副送了染发剂。  
“……海军的新武器，怎么样？”他不再去说自己身边的事，转而去询问鹰眼的近况。  
“无聊。现在就想取缔七武海，与所有的大海贼为敌，他们操之过急了。”  
“我听说有个小姑娘在你那寄宿？”  
“回去找她自己的船长了。”  
“没舍不得？”香克斯忍不住揶揄了一下。  
“我比较遗憾我的菜地和酒。”  
这让香克斯大笑起来，他停了一会，最后问道：“那，你有什么想对我说的吗？”  
“世界有趣起来了。”  
“嗯。”

香克斯等了一会，没听到背后再有声音传来。“那……你怎么到我这儿来了？”  
米霍克半天都没有回答，香克斯才注意到握在他手上的手指不知在什么时候都轻轻地松开了，悠长而均匀的气息一下一下地吹在他的后颈上。  
“……”  
他轻手轻脚地抬起米霍克的一只手臂，转了个身，去看没有被惊醒的对方。  
他们没见面的两年并没在鹰眼的脸上留下什么时光的痕迹，甚至，要是他肯剃掉胡子，还依旧能与香克斯记忆里那张年轻的脸重合。  
红发的海贼也知道在世界最强的剑豪心中，七武海的名号不是与“不自由”的概念绑定在一起的，这是他们原则上的不同之处。还好，他们早就习惯了去搁置那些不同。  
除了身份的改变和年岁的增长，从他认识这个被叫做鹰眼的剑士起直到现在，对方是真的几乎没什么变化。这让香克斯感叹，也让他更爱偶尔见见米霍克，不管还要不要进行哪一种形式的“战斗”，始终一如既往的米霍克只要待在这儿，他就能理所当然地放下一些无聊的东西，暂时回到无忧无虑的二十几岁，回到他刚成为一个像样的海贼船长，又还没“不自觉地成为世界秩序的一部分”时……  
……

他又看了米霍克一会，然后把带着笑意目光投向了在对方伸手可触之处的那把黑刀——要说完全没有改变，倒也不尽然。独行海贼鹰眼在刚和他认识时，可不会在任何地方睡得这么熟，要是他胆敢靠得这么近，更别提去触碰对方的手臂，早就要被还没清醒的米霍克下意识拿起刀给捅了。  
这让香克斯怔了怔，他看着睡熟了的米霍克毫无自觉地翻了个身，才慢慢回过神来……也不知道自打失去七武海的身份之后，这位大剑豪已经打发了多少前来围猎的海军和海贼猎人。  
他还依稀记得在他们都还年轻时，他曾在一场酣畅淋漓的比剑之后，向鹰眼提出过这个问题：“你连伙伴都不肯找，那要是敌人不分昼夜来偷袭，岂不是连休息时间都没有？这能受得了吗？”  
“习惯了，我天生就不会睡得太死。”  
然而就在米霍克说了这句话不久后，他就在香克斯身边沉沉地睡过去了，红发海贼几次尝试轻声地叫他的名字和绰号，这位大言不惭的独行剑客也没有醒。香克斯感到有些好笑，不久后，又有另一些说不清的情绪开始萦绕在他的头脑里和心里。这是米霍克第一次在香克斯身边睡熟，在他醒来后，他们又第一次发生了另一种关系。  
睡吧。香克斯收起了回忆，在心里无声地说。  
……

“我的大好时光啊！”红发的海贼摇了摇手，笑嘻嘻地说，“都被你的睡眠浪费了，你说，这该怎么赔？”  
“你想要什么？”米霍克的问句里并没有询问的语气。  
他们在对视中彼此了然。  
……

“要回去了？”  
“一个人跑出来玩得太久，可是要被指责的。”香克斯在门前站住了，又转过身来笑了笑，“我可没有拉基那么名正言顺的理由嘛！”  
“那真遗憾。”  
“哎？你怎么还一副事不关己的态度？”香克斯盯着米霍克看了一会，最后再次问道：“……所以说，你为什么会到这儿来呢？”  
“因为我收到了一封信。”  
“信？”  
米霍克从裤子的兜里摸出一张纸，走过去把它递给了香克斯，“是一个没记住名字的海贼船长给我的，他自称隶属于你，受红发海贼团的委托给我送信。”  
香克斯在接过那张纸前，先摊了摊手，“呃……虽然不知道是谁，但他的船还好吗？”  
“不太好，需要一条新的了。”  
香克斯在心里为那位可能该由自己庇护的无名氏默哀了一下，然后拿过了那封信，在去读那极其挑衅的内容前，他先认出了这歪歪斜斜的字体属于谁。  
“呃……”他近乎目瞪口呆地看完了那通篇的蔑视、嘲讽，和注明了时间的约战，那日子正落在还没过完的今天。最后，他有点艰难地抬起头来，“我得承认，它确实出自于红发海贼团……的某个人。”  
“嗯，有些事不是挑拨离间的外人能写出来的。”  
“所以你来了，但不去找我——”香克斯深吸了一口气，“想提醒我该注意点什么吗？”  
“这该是你自己判断的事情。”米霍克停顿了一下，“不过，我想我已经知道事情的原委了。”  
“……是么？”香克斯讪笑起来。  
“你就这么耿耿于怀？但我不会和失去……”  
“不是！当然不是！”香克斯赶忙打断了他，“醉话怎么能当真呢？除了洛克之星，你该知道他有多冒失——”  
“是么？”米霍克不置可否。  
“不过……该怎么说呢？”红发的海贼绕过准备送客的大剑豪，又重新走进屋里，再次坐在了床上，“这算是歪打正着吧？”  
“不急着回去了？”  
“寿星总要有点特权吧——你不满意洛克之星的这份生日礼物吗？还是你和我一样……都忘了今天是什么日子？”香克斯笑起来，微微吸了口气，“生日快乐，米霍克。”  
香克斯注意到米霍克的嘴角微微扬了起来，大剑豪转过身去，从柜子里摸出了两瓶红酒。  
“哎？！你为什么不早拿出来？！”  
“从库来加那岛带出来的最后两瓶了——我本来不想浪费的。”  
“不对，这叫什么话？！给我喝是浪费吗？！”香克斯正要进一步谴责，米霍克已经把开封的酒瓶递到了他面前。  
“生日快乐，香克斯。”  
红发的海贼开心地笑起来，他接过那瓶酒，同迎面而来的红酒杯撞在了一起。  
“——干杯！”

大海贼香克斯的领地上，在一座豪华酒店的院子外，几个不知隶属于哪个海贼团的海贼们正勾着肩，搭着背，醉醺醺地路过，他们哼着那首熟悉的歌，走了调的旋律随风飘远，不知挤进了哪扇窗里：  
“……呦嚯嚯嚯，呦嚯嚯嚯！  
宾克斯的美酒，这就送到你身旁！  
夜晚梦到的是今天还是明天？  
再也见不到那挥手告别的影子，  
又为什么要沮丧？明晚的月光依旧明亮——”

——END——


End file.
